El viaje a Italia
by Gina-chuu
Summary: Rebornyama-sensei, les ha dicho que un amigo suyo los ha invitado a Italia, tu, como protectora del décimo no podías faltar. Sin embargo, este viaje tiene dos motivos más, que no sabes. Mientras esto se arregla tu sufres por la indiferencia de tu jefe hacía ti. Pésimo summary, Tsunaxlectora
1. Chapter 1

**¡Troll! Mi teléfono sirve mas en esta página que mi computadora en la en noche xD, bueno, estaba haciendo el capitulo de "La familia de Hibari Kyoya" ****_pe_****ro mi madre se despertó y ya no pude ;-;, bueno comencemos con este nuevo fic C:**

**Aclarando claramente **

**(T/N) tu nombre**

**(C/C) color de cabello**

**(C/O) color de ojos**

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece.**

Observaste el salón de clases intentando no mirarlo, sin embargo tu vista regreso a el, observaste meticulosamente su expresión de preocupación mientras que intentaba comprender lo que decía Nezu-sensei, cambiaste tus ojos de dirección y viste a su guardian de la lluvia, luego al de la tormenta, y por último a su guardiana de la niebla, los cuatro, al igual que tu, pertenecían a la familia mas poderosa de la mafia, llamada Vongola.

Tu nombre era (T/N) (T/A) habias intentado asesinar al jefe de CEDEF por ordenes de tu jefe, sin embargo, todo salio mal y termina con capturandote, el jefe de CEDEF, Sawada Lemitsu, había alagado tus habilidades y propuesto a unirte a la familia Vongola, mas concretamente, como asesina de la primera clase de famiglia y "guardaespaldas" del décimo Vongola, quien era ssu hijo, cuando ibas iniciando eras distante con el y sus guardianes, la razón era que desconfiabas de alguien a quien habías tratado de asesinar y luego te había ofrecido trabajo.

Ellos dudaban de ti al haber intentado asesinar a Lemitsu, menos el décimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, quien había intentado volverse tu amigo por todos los medios posible.

Al poco tiempo tu y el, se habían vuelto los mejores amigos que se podria ver, y luego cayeron enamorados, al final, con su actitud torpe y lleno de nervios, te habla pedido que fueras su esposa.

¿Algo precoz para niños de secundaria, no?

De eso te habías dado cuenta unos meses después, cuando el castaño había empezado a ignorarte y a serte indiferente antes de regresar a Japon.

Antes de irse a Namimori, el noveno te había mandado a llamar para transmitirte las ordenes que no te había dado Tsuna, tenias prohibido tutearte con el, así como hablarle sin su permiso, he incluso había ordenado que mantuviesen en secreto su relación.

Así que ya no eras la prometida de Tsuna, aquel lindo y tierno castaño quien nervioso te había pedido tu mano, ahora eras la prometida del décimo Vongola, alguien a quien, desde tu punto de vista, ni siquiera le importabas. Habías intentado romper su compromiso, sin embargo solo dijo "Te casaras conmigo y punto".

Envidiabas a sus guardianes, quienes eran sus amigos y eran importantes para el, y tu, que eras su prometida ni siquiera podías llamarlo por su nombre.

-Señorito (T/A) ¿Qué le parece si le pone atención a Rebornyama-sensei.

-Lo lamento.- levantaste tu mirada y como había dicho el profesor, el sicario disfrazado de maestro estaba frente a la clase.

-Bien, antes de que Dame-(T/N) decidiera que tenia cosas que hacer, les decía de un anuncio importante.- recorrio con su mirada al décimo, a los guardianes presente antes y a ti, con un gran toque de malicia en su mirada.- Un gran amigo mío, quiere que la secundaria Namimori tenga un viaje memorable, por lo mismo, son invitados a su mansion en Italia, ¿preguntas?

-Rebornyama-sensei ¿Cual va a ser el costo del viaje?

-Ninguno, lo unico que necesitarán será llenar estos formularios.

El sicario en frente de ti empezó a poner cuestionarios en los asientos de adelante y los estudiante fueron pasando los hacia atrás.

-Partimos mañana a las 8 p.m así que si quieren ir, tendrán obligatoriamente que traerlos llenos mañana.

Reborn o "Rebornyama-sensei" salio del salón y fue imposible seguir con la clase, ya que los estudiantes comentaban emocionados sobre que clase de persona los habría invitado.

Miraste el formulario entre tus manos, y luego volteaste a ver a Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto y Chrome quienes debatian si asistir o no. El timbre toco anunciando la hora de receso y los estudiantes se amigos amontonaron en la puerta, a diferencia de los demás que morían por salir, habías encontrado la forma de salir y te dirigias a la azotea con el cuestionario en mano donde ya estaba la décima generación.

-Décimo-sama.- le llamaste esperando a que y diera permiso para continuar.

-¿Si?

-¿Podria firmarme el permiso para ir a Italia? O ¿acaso no saben si ir o no?

-¡Como te atreves s hablarle así al décimo!.- te grito su guardian de la tormenta

-Gokudera-kun, esta bien. Aún no sabemos si ir. ¿Tienes alguna razón por la cual ir?.

Su "amabilidad" aunque no lo demostraras te lastimaba.

-Lamento mi impertinencia, pero así es, pronto a será la ceremonia de sucesión y creo que sería prudente ir a ver las preparaciones.

Su mirada llena de bondad, había cambiado por un afilada y llena de desconfianza.

-Esta omitiendo algo.

-Si, lo siento. Quiero solicitar el derecho de abdicar (1) a la familia Vongola.- viste sus expresiones sorprendidas al oirte decir eso.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso iremos.- extendió tu mano pidiéndote el formulario.- Aunque aún no se porque quieres abdicar a Vongola.- dijo mientras llenaba el formulario.

Lo miraste con una expresión álgida que tenia escondido dolor al ver que no le había importado en lo mas mínimo, te dio tu formulario y te pusiste firme.

-Pido permiso para retirarme.

-Adelante.

Te diste media vuelta y bajaste de la azotea, derramando inconscientemente una lágrima.

* * *

Te despertaste por culpa del despertador y lo apagaste, eran las 6:00 a.m y tu estabas muy cansada.

Echaste una mirada rápida comprobando que te encontrabas en tu departamento y te paraste de un salto en contra de tu voluntad, saliste de tu cuarto y empezaste a vestirte (te habías bañado la noche anterior), te pusiste la falda negra, la camisa blanca, el chaleco negro, el moño negro, las calcetas y zapatos blancos, cepillaste tu cabello, hiciste de desayunar y luego tomaste tu equipajes para salir del departamento.

Bajaste las escaleras de mármol del edificio y saliste por la puerta principal, la calle estaba casi desierta, era normal al ser las 7:00 a.m si fuera por ti, te hubieras quedado a dormir un poco más, pero aquel ex-arcobaleno te había dado ordenes estrictas.

Te había estado esperando en casa, solamente para decirte que tenía que comprobar el estado del jet y que no podría despertar al décimo, así que ese era tu deber, por lo menos por ese día, también te había comentado que lo más probable era que el castaño no hubiese hecho sus maletas y tendrías que hacerlas. Antes de salir solo había susurrado ¨_Lo hace por tu bien¨ _

Miraste la casa en frente de ti y comprobaste la dirección en el nombre de la familia construido a lado del timbre, abriste la reja y ocultaste tu maleta con un encantamiento de niebla, en la cocina se podía oir como Nana Sawada, madre del décimo Vongola, preparaba el desayuno, fuiste a la parte de atrás y empezaste a escalar ágilmente y entraste por la ventana que el arcobaleno se había encargado de ser abierta.

Lo viste, durmiendo de una manera que le daba un nuevo sentido a la palabra peculiar, recostado sobre su cama, evitaste que se hiciera mucho viento al momento de entrar y caíste de pie como un gato.

Te quitaste lo zapatos y los dejaste en el margen de la venta, entonces empezaste a caminar sigilosamente hacía su armario, lo abriste haciendo varias estrategias para atrapar la ropa que caía del interior, el armario, al igual que el resto de la habitación, estaba hecho un caos. Dejaste la ropa sobre la cama sin que tuviera rose con el, y del fondo del armario sacaste una gran maleta, tomaste la ropa que anteriormente se hallaba en la cama, y conforme la ibas doblando la ibas metiendo en la maleta, una vez hecho, te dirigiste hacía el y lo moviste por el hombro.

No desperto.

Trataste de imaginar una manera de despertarlo que no le hiciera daño, sin embargo, esta no parecía existir. Tomaste las sábanas de la cama, en las que se encontraba enredado, y las iraste hacía abajo provocando que cayera junto con ellas.

-¡Hiee~! ¡Reborn te he dicho que-

Se callo repentinamente al verte.

-¿Qué haces aquí?.- dijo con tono agresivo

-Décimo-sama, buenos días, el señor Reborn me ha ordenado que lo despierte, lamento la intomisión, será mejor que se preparé son las 7:30

-¡Si querias hacer algo, debiste levantarme más temprano! No he hecho mis maletas.

Aquella forma de llamarte inútil te había lastimado, pero lo ocultaste tras una cara fría como siempre hacías.

-He hecho sus maletas, debemos darnos prisa.

La expresión en su rostro se deformo al tiempo que salía corriendo al baño y tu salías de la casa para entrar como lo haría cualquier persona normal, te arreglaste el uniforme y tocaste el timbre, al ser abierta salio Nana.

-¿Ara? ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

-Buenos días Sawada-san, soy una amiga de Tsuna, me pidió que pasará por el antes de irnos al colegio.

-¡Oh! esta bien ¿También iras a ese viaje?

-Si.

-Que bien, en seguida sale Tsuna, ¿Gustas pasar?.

-Gracias, con permiso

Ambas entraron y te sentaste en una silla del comedor, ahí ya se encontraba Bianchi, Lambo y la niña china, I-pin, te recibieron con miradas gélidas que en seguida pasaron a ser indiferentes, aunque no sabías exactamente con la niña, ya que sus ojos eran más rasgados de lo normal en los asiaticos. Te sentaste tratando de ignorar el hecho y Nana te sirvió el desayuno, que aunque ya habías desayunado, aceptaste, no querías ser maleducada,, empezaste a comer cuando ibas a medio plato, el décimo bajo corriendo, se coloco una tostada en la boca, apreso fuertemente tu muñeca casi lastimandote y salio corriendo contigo mientras agarraba su maleta con la otra mano.

A fuera de la casa se encontraban su guardián de la lluvia y su guardián de la tormento, en cuanto cerró la puerta, solto tu mano aventandola en el proceso y los saludo.

-¡Ohayo Gozoimasu, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun!

-Buon giorno, Tempesta-san, pioggia-san.- saludaste

-¡Buenos días décimo!.- grito Gokudera, tomaste tu maleta la cual seguía bajo aquella capa ilusoria y en seguida reaparecio

-Buenos días Tsuna

Empezaron a caminar por delante de ti, se podría decir que los escoltabas de no ser porque en realidad parecías una forever alones con una maleta.

-Lo siento décimo-sama, pero quedan 2 minutos para llegar.

Y justo como si fueras una adivina, 9 grandes limosinas pasaron a su lado, las limosinas eran grandes y de color negro, tenían los vidrios polarizados y el escudo de armas de Vongola en la puerta.

-¡Hiee~!

Con ese grito los tres echaron a correr dejandote atrás. tocaste tu mochila y con una capa de niebla te desvaneciste del lugar, te aseguraste de aparecer en un lugar en donde nadie enfocará la vista, algo difícil ya que, al estar todos los estudiantes de Namimori con maletas en frente de la escuela secundaria para mujeres Midori, era algo totalmente nuevo, también el hecho de que una de sus compañeras, charlaba amenamente con tres chicas de Namimori y también llevaba equipaje.

Volteaste al escuchar al trio llegar a la escuela sin aire.

-¡Estúpida mujer porque no nos recordaste que podías hacer eso!

-Tempesta-sama, ustedes echaron a correr antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

Iba a gritarte de nuevo cuando las limousinas se estacionaron en frente de la institución, algo que alteró mucho más a las estudiantes de Midori. Una mujer, de apariencia estricta se acerco y se posiciono delante de los alumnos de Namimori.

-Soy Yuta Itsu, directora de Midori,, Rebornyama-sensei me ha pedido que los entregé, me dijo que irán divididos en grupos, de cantidad de personas independientes.

Una décima limousina, mucho más grande y de color blanco, se estaciono también.

-En aquella limousina blanca irán los siguientes alumnos.

La décima generación, quienes ya sabían que aquel era el transporte privado que el noveno le había regalado a su jefe, tomó sus maletas.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Dokuro Chrome, Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei y (T/N) (T/A).

Se dirigieron hacía la limousina, y al pasar al lado de la directora, te diste cuenta de que no era la susodicha, si no Rokudo Mukuro disfrazado de ella. Te sonrió con sorna al ver que lo habías reconocido y te acercaste.

-nebbia-sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?

De todos los guardianes Mukuro y Chrome eran los únicos que no habían cambiado su actitud contigo.

-Kufufu, quien sabe

Una vez que todos estuvieron arriba, tu te sentaste a lado del conductor quien te miro con sorpresa y al reconocerte sonrio y empezo a manejar.

**Se que hay muchas historias con esta temática, pero se darán cuenta de que yo lo hize Tsuna por lector :3 jaja, bueno creo que esta parte quedo algo cliché, pero pues ni modo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Perdonen el retraso amores míos! La verdad es que no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar, en mi perfil pueden ver las razones antes de que manden a alguien a acosarme.**

**Como sea, perdonen si las disculpas no son del tamaño del cual las merecen pero estoy en algún lugar del D.F sin señal y en un carro .-. y la batería de la netbook empieza a morir así que empecemos.**

**Dissclaimer: Ketekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano**

No había sido mucho tiempo el que transcurrió desde que se bajaron de las limosinas al que subieron al avión, es más; ni siquiera el vuelo tuvieron que confirmarlo, lo que te extra confirmaba que todo había sido un plan maquiavélico de Reborn para descubrir a Tsuna (En tu mente seguías llamándolo así) ante todos y que este dejara de esconder su identidad ante los demás. Estabas sentada a lado de Enma Kozato, el jefe de la familia Shimon, que si bien sabía la orden que le había dado Tsuna consideraba que ambos tenían el mismo poder, aunque Shimon no fuese reconocida como una de las familias más poderosas de la mafia y que podía decidir por sí mismo a quien hablarle y a quién no. En frente de ambos se encontraba Adelheid observando por la ventana, si bien hace no mucho tiempo que la conocías ambas se consideraban hermanas y era la otra persona –aunque medianamente- cercana a Tsuna que te seguía dirigiendo la palabra (Ambos Shimon fueron los únicos que estuvieron de acuerdo a vivir en Namimori hasta que Tsuna se volviera jefe-jefe y fuese a vivirse a Italia, dejando al resto de su equipo en la isla propiedad de Shimon), sin contar a Mukuro y a Hibari, claro.

Los guardianes de la tormenta, la lluvia y el arcobaleno del sol junto con el mismísimo Cielo e Vongola jugaban una partida de Poker en los asientos situados a lado de donde Enma, Adelheid y tu se encontraban, la seriedad que perdía Tsuna frente a cualquier persona que no fueses tu te encantaba, aunque deseabas abdicar a Vongola y negabas fervientemente que el amor seguía existiendo entre ustedes dos, Tsuna seguía siendo aquel que te tendió la mano primero y que te robo lo suspiros mientras seguías importándole.

-(T/N), Adelheid, Herbívoro.- La notable escala con los que separaba a la reina del hielo y a ti en comparación con el poseedor de la llama de la Tierra hicieron que ahogaras una risa que atrajo una mirada asesina hacía ti, si, sabías perfectamente que al jefe no le gustaba que rieras a comparación de cuando se conocieron, sin embargo volviste a centrarte en aquellos que compartían el lugar contigo notando que el carnívoro alfa, como solías llamarlo, se sentaba a lado de la reina de la nieve.- (T/N) Te haré una pregunta y más te vale que la respondas con la verdad.

El tono de seriedad que usaba tenía algo que usualmente no, notabas la amenaza en su voz, más ferviente que nunca y asentiste temerosa, esperando que no fuese algo que te afectará y que de ser así pudieses modificar tu respuesta sin que fuese notable para él.

-¿Por qué estas abdicando y abandonando a la familia y cancelando tu matrimonio con el herbívoro?.- Vaya, ese había sido un golpe bajo de parte de Hibari Kyoya, lo que dejaba el marcador en Hibari 1 Tu 0.

-Bueno, , nunca he permanecido tanto tiempo con una familia, bien sabes que antes de Vongola yo trabaja sola, extraño esa época, además, no es como que el jefe me quiera en su familia.- El ardor en tu garganta que te indicaba que estabas punto de llorar se hizo presente y maldijiste por onceava vez desde que te habías subido al transporte privado de Vongola, soltando una carcajada que parecía no haber sido detectada por el de ojos marrones.

-(T/N), no necesitas volver a trabajar sola, te recibiremos en mi familia con mucho gusto.

-¡No creo que quieras tener a tal escoria a tu lado!.- El grito que Tsuna dio, pego en el cielo al ser tan estruendoso, siendo golpeado en la cabeza por Reborn quien volteo a ver directamente al guardián de la nube.

-Hibari, creí que ya considerabas a Tsuna inferior a ti, ¿No empezabas a llamarlo omnívoro?

-Un hombre que enamora a una mujer y luego le trata como a una desconocida no es más que un cobarde.- Tsuna se puso repentinamente de pie, Hibari al igual que tu, detecto la taza de té que iba dirigida a su cabeza, rompiéndola con una de sus tonfas.

-¡Qué coraje tienes Hibari! A ver si te atreves a venir y decírmelo en mi cara.

-No pienso empezar una batalla con un oponente tan poco digno por una situación tan vil y sincera, además, si estas en la estancia no cuenta como que te lo dije a tus espaldas, pues no susurre.

-Adel-nee… ¿Qué le hiciste?, ha soltado más de tres palabras en una misma oración.

Enma asintió al mismo tiempo que tu, mientras que Adelheid abrazaba por la cintura al guardián de la nube Vongola.

-Yo no le he hecho nada, no me echen la culpa que soy inocente.- La confianza que Adelheid te tendía te resultaba deliciosa, un manjar a labios de una persona que siempre había tenido que huir de las acusaciones falsas de las personas que le rodeaban.

-Tsuna, será mejor que te tranquilices, si inicias una batallas con uno de tus guardianes sin motivo de una traición o cualquier otro motivo de fuerza terceava, tendré que date una lección.- Ante las palabras de su tutor el castaño se sentó malhumorado, refunfuñando y continuando la partida de poker mientras su guardián de la lluvia y la tormenta le consentían el acto que había hecho y la manera en que había reaccionado.

Había sido demasiado estrés para una mañana, así que te recostaste en el hombro de Kozato, quien reacciono bajando su extremidad a una altura en la que tu cuello no se torciera tanto, pusiste un poco de cabello sobre tu cara y te dejaste sumergir en los sueños de morfeo, mientras que, sin tu darte cuenta, Adelheid le dirigía miradas picaras a su jefe u hermano menor.

La primera vez que despertaste, fue por un gran atareo que se provoco cuando Mochida, quien ahora estudiaba en la escuela media superior exigía ver al piloto, miraste confundida al arcobaleno preguntándole si sólo había ido tu clase o si había llevado a toda la escuela, a lo que el te respondió que todos los alumnos habían sido invitados pero que cada uno fue citado a diferentes horas para llegar al aeropuerto, razón por la cual tú no te habías enterado más que del transporte de tu curso, después de que todo el lío se hubo arreglado, volviste a recostarte en el hombro de quien considerabas tu mejor amigo y confidente para volver a dormir mientras el te acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

La segunda y última vez que abriste los ojos durante el vuelo, fue cuando Reborn te dio las indicaciones de que ya había que bajar del avión y darle instrucciones a los conductores de Vongola y aclararles el orden que se iba a establecerse, según argumento, conocías esa información porque los integrantes de la Famiglia junto con Adelheid y Enma serían los primeros en emprender la marcha a la mansión en Roma, que aunque no era tan grande como la mansión principal, sería su estancia del día para que durmieran y se acoplaran a la diferencia de horario entre Japón e Italia. Seguiste por detrás a los Vongola, ibas sola puesto que Rokudo se encontraba en la mansión de Siscilia y había dejado muy en claro que sólo te vería hasta que llegaran, porque sería un encuentro en persona, Enma iba platicando hasta la cabeza del grupo con Tsuna y Adelheid y Hibari iban por detrás de ti sumergidos en su extraño amor apache. Reborn se había quedado con el grupo de estudiantes para darles tiempo a ustedes de subir a las camionetas y de emprender la marcha.

-Tsuna, debo pedirte un favor.- La voz de Enma fue reconocible para ti ante esas palabras, sabías lo que iba a pedirle puesto que había sido una petición tuya, pero de una u otra maneras temías que se riese en la cara de ambos, como había estado haciéndolo los últimos meses, y estabas casi segura de que no eras la única que pensaba que era una actitud muy extraña en el castaño.

-Veré si puedo cumplir con lo que esperas recibir de mi parte.- Hacía ya unos cuantos días que a pesar de seguir siendo grandes amigos (o eso parecía) habían empezado a hablarse formalmente uno al otro, como si de dos jefes mafiosos cerrando una alianza se tratará, lo cual según tú, también era extraño porque lo único que había cambiado en torno a esos dos era la manera de dirigirse al otro, las actividades, juegos, estudios, etc. Seguían igual que siempre

-En realidad esto es un favor personal, primero; dejemos de hablarnos el uno al otro como si fueramos dos enemistades que tienen que seguirse hablando porque persiguen un mismo propósito.- Después de verse fijamente a los ojos, ambos capos estallaron en risas, lo cual hizo que el castaño tropezará y suspirarás a ver que a pesar de todo seguía siendo el mismo Dame de siempre.

-¡Supongo que podemos cumplir con eso!, pero hay algo más, mi intuición me lo dice, que es Enma.

-Esto sigue siendo personal, no te rías por favor, quisiera que en lugar de que mandaras a (T/N) como copiloto en la limosina en que vayas, permitas que vaya en la camioneta con Adelheid y conmigo.

-Supongo que es una petición que ella te hizo.- La mirada de Tsuna que se había endurecido en el poco tiempo que tenías de conocerlo parecía estar sobre ti aunque se encontrase mirando al frente.

-No, pero, ¿No crees que para ser tu prometida la tratas como un solo empleado más? ¿Dónde quedo todo ese amor que sentías por ella?

Tsuna se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar, endureciste tus piernas para cualquier flaqueo que pudiese ocasionarte su respuesta y te mordiste los labios, para ti, aquel suspenso que se estaba formulando entre ambos jefes de la familiar también te generaba un harto de presión a ti.

-¿Y eso que importa? Pronto abdicará a su puesto en mi familia así que ya no tendré porque verla más, nunca sentí amor por ella y jamás podría sentir amor por alguien que intento asesinar a mi padre, quien aunque me avergüenzo de decirlo es mi propia sangre, ya te había dicho en varias ocasiones que estaba enamorado de Kyoko.

-Supongo que es como dices, pero desde que conociste a (T/N) dejaste de hablar de ella tan repentinamente que creí que tu situación sentimental había cambiado.

-Lamento informarte que no es así, creo que no hacen falta tantas palabras como para darse cuenta de ello, ¿Yo? ¿Casarme? ¿Cómo que porqué? Sólo tengo 15 años y ella también, no sé de que diantres se quejan todos, sólo iba a casarme con ella porque Xanxus sugirió que sería un buen elemento para la familia y que debías quedarse, sabía de antemano que no duraría mucho porque es una mafiosa nómada, aún así.- Miro a quien le miraba con un poco de furia, Enma a su lado no podía creer que aquel a quien había considerado diferente a todos los demás capos estuviese diciendo esas palabras en aquellos instantes.- En cuanto a tu petición, supongo que no hay problema si se va con ustedes, más espacio no se niega.

Los rebasaste, de una u otra manera aunque estuvieses acostumbrada a que te buscasen por tu gran potencial, las palabras de Tsuna te habían causado una herido jodidamente profunda, pero no querías llorar, te colocaste frente a él al tiempo que frenaba su paso e hiciste una leve reverencia, procurando que nadie viese tu rostro en aquellos momentos.

-Décimo, pido permiso para adelantarme a los vehículos e indicarle a los dos choferes principales que vayan encendiendo los motores.

-Adelante, por cierto (T/N), no harás este viaje con nosotros, irás como compañía de Enma y Adelheid, espero que no desobedezcas mi orden por tu obsesión a disque protegerme porque ni eso puedes hacer…

-No se preocupe Señor, su orden no será declinada, la obedeceré tal y como usted indica, con su permiso.- Nadie, nunca nadie en toda tu maldita vida te había denigrado, te diste media vuelta y normalizaste tu paso lo que la furia que sentías te permitió. No sabías porque, pero sentías que si te quedabas un solo segundo más a lado del capo lo atacarías, así que te alejaste con un paso seguro y continuo en donde las camionetas y las limosinas de ambos capos aguardaban, las grandes ventajas de ser parte de la mafia comenzaban a repugnarte y a marearte, no sabías porque no habías podido quedarte con tu padre y solo soportar un poco a su detestable esposa, hubieses tenido la misma cantidad de dinero, con la diferencia de que no hubieses que tenido que cargar con la vida de miles de personas en tu consciencia y no tendrías un capo idiota que te hubiese denigrado tanto, estarías en estos momentos probablemente dando el pequeño viaje que tu familia solía llevar a cabo a alguna parte de Inglaterra, como agradecimiento a la Tierra que le permitió a tu padre desarrollarse, o estarías en algún lugar de Francia comiendo crepas con tus primos y tu hermana, o probablemente en el Amazonas recorriendo la gran selva con un guía por delante y tu mejor amiga a un lado, no tenías ni la más jodida idea de porque habías abandonado tu vida, tu preciosa vida.

Estabas decidida, ya que la orden de tu ¨jefecito querido¨ era trabajar para el décimo capo de la familia Shimon hasta que su orden se viera declinada por si mismo, tenías un favor más que pedirle al pelirrojo, no creías que se negará a visitar Venecia, no por una noche y sabías que el encontraría la excusa perfecta para que el castaño no te regañara, además de que era posible que el pelirrojo tuviese curiosidad por conocer ese distrito italiano del que te hablaba con frecuencia por el famoso lago donde paseaban las parejas… tu no le veías nada de grandioso, después de todo olía a aguas negras y los que remaban eran unos vulgares de primera, aún así, subiste a la limosina del shimon después de darles la orden a los conductores de que prendieran los motores y esperaste a que los invitados especiales de ese viaje abordarán los otros vehículos, una vez que Enma subió junto con Adelheid, exhalaste todo el aire que pudiste y al instante le llamaste.

-Enma.

-¿Si? ¿(T/N)?

-¿Recuerdas que tu y Adelheid me comentaron que les gustaría viajar en una canoa del lago de Venecia?

-SI, lo recuerdo a la perfección , creo que ha sido uno de nuestros sueños desde pequeños pero no nos acercamos demasiado porque dicen que la policía por ahí anda a las vivas.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, pero les tengo una propuesta.

-(T/N) Tal vez deberías dejar de intentar mantenerte alejada del Vongola..- Adelheid de miro con desaprobación y tu negaste con la cabeza.

-No es eso, pero, siendo que ya no trabajaré con ellos después de la noche del baile de primavera que hace Nono, que seguramente permaneceremos aquí y empezarán las festividades de cada familia, quería empezar a recuperar mi vida.

-¿No consideraste la oferta que te hice hace un rato, no?

-No te lo tomes a mal Enma, por favore, creo que no lo sabían pero antes de que me inmiscuyera en la mafia era hija de un empresario que actualmente vive en Venecia… me gustaría retomar mi vida, han sido demasiadas malas experiencias en el mundo mafioso.

-Supongo que entonces no lo podemos tomar a mal.- Presiono un botón provocando que una cortina que los separaba de vista a ustedes y al conductor desapareciera al tiempo que colocaba su mano sobre un peculiar telefóno.- ¿Tu qué opinas Adelhedid?

-Si estas mujer se olvida de nosotros, vendré yo misma y la arrastraré dentro de la familia.

Su respuesta te causo gracia y diste una risa amarga, pero no porque te disgustará y porque lo consideraras humor negro, sino, porque habías estado sumamente acostumbrada a acatar las órdenes del décimo de no reír en su presencia y ya te habías desacostumbrado, Enma las miro a ambas antes de soltar una carcajada a viva voz y de levantar el telefóno colocándoselo en la oreja, esperando a que el chofer contestará.

-_¿En que puedo ayudarle señor?_

-Mateo, tenemos una nueva ruta establecida, cambia la dirección rumbo a Venecia, no pasaremos por la mansión Vongola y mañana por la noche partimos directamente a la Mansión principal de Vongola.

-_Cómo usted ordene ¿Gusta que le notifique al décimo?_

Enma separo el oído del teléfono y bloqueo la bocina con su mano, dirigiedose a ti y a Adelheid.- Pregunta si quieren que le notifique a Tsuna.- Contesto de manera negativa al verte a ti y a su guardiana negar con desagrado ante la idea de que ese hijo de ***** supiera en donde se encontraban.

La limosina se encamino a otra carretera, tu nuevo camino y en rumbo a tu nuevamente nuevo hogar.

_**HIE/ YO!/ BASTARDO/ AL EXTREMO/ KUFUFU/ GYAHAHAHA/ LOS MORDERÉ HASTA LA MUERTE**_

Mientras que Enma, Adelheid y tu se encaminaban a Venecia, la limosina del décimo iba sumergida en una fiesta llena de alcohol y apuestas de chocolates extranjeros, y el único que no participaba en las apuestas pero si en el ¨chupe¨* era el siempre ¨modesto¨ Tsuna.

-¿Tsuna, qué sucede?

-Nada Yamamoto

-Décimo, yo también creo que le sucede algo, o por lo menos esta pensando seriamente sobre un asunto.

-No creo que quieran saber de que es.

-Dame-Tsuna, creo que todos queremos saber que te esta pasando porque si no nos estaríamos viéndote fijamente ni te estuviésemos insistido.

-Tal vez tengan, razón.

-¿Hay algo que le preocupa décimo?.- Gokudera se centro más cerca del décimo mientras el círculo social que habían construido entre los guardianes y el arcobaleno del sol se iba cerrando más a su alrededor.

-Mi super intuición me ha estado molestando más o menos desde que Reborn repartió las invitaciones a Italia, es como si nos estuviese pidiendo no ir, estoy preocupado, ¿Qué tal si es un ataque mientras todos los alumnos de Namimori están aquí? ¿Cómo vamos a protegerlos a todos? Mi super intuición no me advierte de cualquier pequeñez, estuve tentado a pedirle a Reborn que pospusiera el viaje.

-¿Y por qué no lo hizo Bossu?.- La suave y empalagosa voz de Chrome taladro sus oídos, esperaba no tener que oír ni una voz femenina voz más, y no era porque le molestará la voz de Chrome, si no porque era que le recordaba a la asesina que había reclutado hace no más de unas semanas.

-Lo iba a hacer… pero entonces llego (T/N) a preguntarnos si íbamos a hacer el viaje.

-Lo recuerdo bien Décimo, pero eso que tiene que ver ¡¿Acaso la estúpida pregunta de la mujer lo provoco?! ¡¿Lo molesto?!.- Tsuna pudo detectar que el guardián de la tormenta se encontraba molesto, y como siempre no era con él, era con quien el creía que era malo para si mismo.

-No es eso, se vio, tan-tan decidida a pedirle a mi abuelo la renuncia que no pude más que seguir con los planes, me pregunte _¨¿Qué tal que es lo mejor para ella? Soy el único estúpido impedimento que le impide vivir su vida¨ _

-Aunque suene un poco brusco Tsuna, te recuerdo que ella llego siendo una asesina, no creo que esa vida le hubiese beneficiado por mucho tiempo más, creo que le diste un poco de felicidad…

-No Yamamoto, no, estas completamente equivocado en tu opinión hacía ella.

Sólo los forasteros de la carretera del aeropuerto en aquella isla privada a la capital de Italia fueron testigos de los lamentos que solto ese día el castaño dentro de la limosina, pidiendo al final que todo se mantuviese en secreto.

Al final, quien es el malo…

**Y… aunque pueden golpearme, lanzarme tomatazos y chanclazos, quiero agradecerles antes por haber llegado a este parte del capítulo, trate de hacerlo lo más largo posible que pude sin que perdiera sentido D:**

**Ahora, tengo un últimatum para todas ustedes (¿?) tal vez fueron testigos de que convoque personas para un fic de trabajo en equipo. El fic ya esta disponbible y pueden encontrarlo como ¨Il pecatti della mafia¨ en mi perfil o algo así, el ultimátum es, que quiero por lo menos quince reviews en ese fic para que continúe con otro capítulo D: yo seguiré trabajando en el fic pero no conocerán el capítulo xD hasta que consigamos esa meta. No crean que sólo las exploto a ustedes xD esta nota irá a todos mis fics… perdonen mi rudeza.**

**Las veo en el próximo capítulo~**


End file.
